The Answers To My Questions
by Brandtishot
Summary: Hey! This is the story continuing my oneshot! Hopefully you'll all love it! :D If you haven't read Questions Meant To Go Unanswered then don't bother reading this. You have to read that story first to understand this one. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

"WHAT! NO! INUYASHA! YOU CAN'T LEAVE!"

"Shippou, calm down, "Miroku said soothingly.

"But why Inuyasha?" Sango asked him.

Inuyasha looked down at the floor. He had not slept for days, all he had done was weep.

"The shards are collected and the Shikon jewel in complete I shall use it to become a full-fledged demon. But we shall pass through the well one last time. We are all to go to Kagome's memorial service. Kagome's mother-Mrs. Higurashi-told me that it's where people come to honor Kagome's memory and we are to help Kagome's mother with the preparations and anything else she needs of us."

"But what about Lady Kaede?" Sango asked.

Just then a huge gust of wind hit the small hut. Inuyasha sniffed the air, but did not move.

"I thought I smelled a mangy mutt! Where have you been Inuyasha? Off sulking because Kagome chose me over you?"

They all watched Inuyasha in fear waiting for him to react like he normally did, but he did nothing. He just stood there and took it.

"What's the matter with you dog-breath? Did one too many 'sits' rattle your brain?" Koga laughed.

A single tear slid down Inuyasha's cheek.

"Why you heartless bastard!" Sango yelled lunging at Koga only to be held back by Miroku. "You're nothing more than a coward! If you were a real demon and used that so-called brain of yours you'd be able to realize that Kagome's scent no longer resides here, but only her memory through the hearts of her friends and Inuyasha, the one she loved!" Sango collapsed sobbing. Miroku knelt to embrace her as Sango buried her face in his chest and clung to his robes.

Koga's smile faded and his usual pride seemed deflated. The air around him had disappated.

"Kagome's dead," Inuyasha whispered. "And it's my fault."

Koga's face twisted into an angry sneer. "You let her DIE!" he screamed.

Inuyasha stood motionless. Then he quietly said, "I'm bringing her body back here to be taken care of. Tell everyone who knew of Kagome they are welcome to come and mourn her loss."

He then quietly made his way out of the hut. Inuyasha wandered around not really paying attention to where he was going, but he was in so much pain. He tried not to think of her, but all of his thoughts came back to Kagome. Inuyasha finally looked up to find himself at the base of the Sacred tree. He walked up to it. His fingers traced the spot where the arrow had pierced it's bark sealing him to the tree only to be woken up by her fifty years later. He loved her from the minute he set eyes on her. '_And now she's gone,'_ Inuyasha thought to himself. He slid down the tree until he sat among the roots and he stared at the sky with hollow eyes.

"Inuyasha!"

'_Was that Kagome?'_ He stood up quickly only to see Sango, Miroku, and Shippou walked towards him. His heart sank.

"We're ready to go Inuyasha," Sango said.

"Follow me," Inuyasha instructed.

When they got to the well Inuyasha held onto Sango's hand and jumped through the well. Once he made sure she had climbed safely out of it he went back from Shippou and Miroku.


	2. Chapter 2

Mrs. Higurashi sat on her porch sipping tea, waiting for Inuyasha to return, with the others. She nearly jumped when the young Kitsune jumped into her lap.

"Hello Shippou."

"You know my name?"

"Of course, Kagome talks-talked about you." Mrs. Higurashi looked down.

"Lady Higurashi?"

"You must be that handsome young monk who is also very lecherous. Hello Miroku."

Sango giggled while Miroku's jaw dropped.

"You must be Sango. From what I've heard, you're in love with Miroku."

"WHAT!" Sango turned a bright shade of pink.

"Inuyasha-"

"Not now mom, I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed." Inuyasha walked slowly past Kagome's mother giving her a peck on the cheek before heading inside.

"Sango, you can sleep on the couch, it's very comfortable if you like I'll let you try on some of Kagome's cloths tomorrow, you two were about the same size…Shippou you can sleep with Sota and Miroku will share Kagome's room with Inuyasha."

She watched him with a deep sadness. He had been staring at the ceiling until he had finally fallen asleep. She leaned over him and kissed his warm lips. Then she whispered in his ear softly, "I love you Inuyasha." Inuyasha woke up in a cold sweat, Miroku had fallen asleep already and was mumbling something about Kagome's ass. Inuyasha opened up the window and climbed up onto the roof. He laid down and stared at the heavens, her words still rang clear in his ears.

They had come out here together once on his birthday, just to looks at the stars. It was the first time Kagome had snuggled up to him and the first time they had held hands.

"Inuyasha, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah."

"You see all of these stars?"

"Yeah."

"Well each one is a person that was loved and has died. Their soul remains in the sky so that they can watch over us." She looked at him and saw a tear running down. She reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Do you think my mother is up there?"

"Always, she's probably one of the brightest stars up there because she loved you so much Inuyasha."

Kagome snuggled up against him, resting her head on his chest.

"Thanks Kagome," he whispered opening his eyes. Then for some odd reason he yelled at the heavens, "BUT WHERE ARE YOU NOW! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO STAY HERE WITH ME!"

"Inuyasha!" It was Miroku.

Fighting back his tears he climbed back down and went back to bed, staring at the wall, He swore he could have heard someone say, "I'm right here Inuyasha." But then he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Inuyasha came down stairs to find everyone already dressed. Inuyasha looked at Sango, she was wearing a pair of Kagome's jeans and a pink sweater. Miroku was wearing a pair of Khaki cargo pants and a black t-shirt with a skull on the front that said, "Rock the Arts" in white letters. Inuyasha's jet black hair was pulled back into a pony-tail and he wore black baggy jeans with chains hanging off of him. He wore a red t-shirt from which his muscles bulged underneath.

"What are we doing today, mom?" He said quietly pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

"I've made a list of groceries for you and Miroku to get at the market," she ran a hand over his shoulders. "You don't have to do this, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha didn't turn around to face her, "I want to help, mom. I loved Kagome, it's the least I can do."

"Mrs. Higurashi?"

"Yes Sango?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I was hoping you could help me pick out flowers, dear," Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

"She's so brave," Sango thought to herself. "I don't think I could ever smile again after losing my daughter."

When Inuyasha and Miroku returned from the market they found the house empty except for Sota watching TV.

"Hey kid," Inuyasha greeted him, ruffling his hair.

"Inuyasha?" Soat asked.

"Yeah kid?"

"Will you still visit us even though Kagome's gone?"

Inuyasha froze in his place and sighed heavily.

"I'll put the groceries away, Inuyasha."

Miroku left Inuyasha and Sota alone so that Inuyasha could talk to Sota.

"Kid, I have something to explain to you and I want you to listen. Your sister was brave beyond any comprehension. She was always so happy and full of love. But I don't know if I'll ever come back. Seeing all of you and knowing I won't see Kagome…" his voice faded away. He looked at Sota and only saw a confused expression on his face. "Yeah, I'll come back and visit. I promise."

Sota smiled. Inuyasha started in the direction of the kitchen.

"Oh Inuyasha!"

"Yeah kid?"

"Mom wanted me to tell you that she has something for you that Kagome wanted you to have."

"Thanks kid."

Sota turned around and continued to watch reruns of "Family Guy".

Sango and Mrs. Higurashi walked into the florist's shop and started looking at the flowers.

Mrs. Higurashi turned to Sango, "You knew Kagome pretty well, what colors should we use for the flower arrangements?"

Sango thought for a bit. Then remembered Inuyasha, "Pink, Red, and white."

"Those are good colors," Mrs. Higurashi turned back to looking at the flowers.

"You should use baby's breath for the white, tiger lilies for the pink, and gladioluses for the red," Sango suggested looking at the flowers.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, "You have an eye for these kinds of thing, thank you for being Kagome's friend."

Mrs. Higurashi squeezed Sango's hand then went to talk to the florist to order the flower arrangements.

"We're back!" Mrs. Higurashi's voice cut through the silence of their house.

"We're in the kitchen mom!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sota, where is your grandfather?"

"He went to look at the church for Kagome's memorial service."

"Why?"

"To see how many it seats, then he went to go get the invitations."

"Okay."

Sango made her way to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"How'd the florist go?" Miroku asked wrapping his arms around Sango's waist from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"It was okay," Sango said patting his arm.

Miroku kissed her temple and just held her.

"Where's mom?" Inuyasha asked his heart sunk to the floor.

"She's upstairs."

Inuyasha left the couple, his mind racing through memories of Kagome.

"Mom?" he called walking up the stairs.

"I'm in here!"

Inuyasha went into Mrs. Higurashi's room to find her seated on the floor at the foot of her bed. He noticed a small wooden box sitting in front of her, and sat on the opposite side of it so that he faced her. Then he noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Kagome told me that if anything ever happened to her she wanted you to have this."

Inuyasha stared at the box before he finally picked it up.

"I won't open it until after Kagome's soul is put to rest."

"Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi grabbed his wrist as he started to stand. "You know it's okay to cry, it shows that you care."

With that said, Inuyasha layed his head in her lap and cried.

Brandtishot: DUN DUN DUN! Read and Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

"Miroku, I don't think we should act like this around Inuyasha, it just reminds him of Kagome."

Miroku stared at the floor for a while then looked at Sango.

"You're right," he said quietly.

* * *

Finally the day of Kagome's memorial service came. They sat in the stuffy church for hours. Inuyasha looked around at the many faces and only then did he realize how many lives his beloved had touched. Inuyasha squeezed Mrs. Higurashi's hand then stood and left the church with Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. They arrived back at the shrine and went inside to change. When they came back out, Inuyasha was waiting for them by the well with a blanketed figured. They didn't need to ask him who it was. They already knew. Inuyasha helped them through the well and went back to retrieve Kagome's body. Upon returning to the feudal era again, Inuyasha was helped out by Jininji. When he was set down on the ground, he looked around at everyone Kagome had befriended. Even his brother Sesshomaru and his servant Jaken were there. He saw Rin and Kohaku standing off to the side. Lady Kaede approached Inuyasha.

"It is time," she said.

Inuyasha let her remove the blanket, only to find her exactly how she was the day she died.

Inuyasha let the tears flow as he placed her white shrouded body on the pile of wood, then he lit the pile on fire. Everyone and everything was silent, save for the crackling of the blaze. Then slowly one by one, they gave Inuyasha their regards and left.

"Inuyasha, she was always yours. I was just jealous that someone like you had the love of someone like her," Koga said. Then he too left.

Finally it was just him and Sesshomaru.

"Brother," he approached. "I know how you felt about her, this pain that you feel will not disappear when you turn into a full demon."

Inuyasha watched the blaze with such sadness that nothing could make him move. He still had the little wooden box held tightly in his hands. He sat down on the grass and looked up at the stars. He spotted a shooting star and remembered Kagome's words, telling him to make a wish. So he closed his eyes and held the box close to his heart and made a wish.

'_I wish Kagome was still alive.'_

He opened his eyes and nothing happened. The next morning Inuyasha took the box and the shikon jewel to the sacred tree. He climbed to the upper-most branch and opened the box. Inside he found pictures of him and Kagome, a letter, and the locket she had made for him. He looked at the pictures and the memories that went with them sprung to life. He put on the locket, staring at the pictures inside. Then he picked up the letter and began to read.

"_Dear Inuyasha,_

_If you're reading this it means that something has happened to me. I want you to know that whatever it was, it's not your fault. Even though I'm gone, I still love you. Please Inuyasha, I can't be there to stop you when you do something stupid, so promise me you won't. Inuyasha never forget me._

_Love Kagome"_

Inuyasha placed the box among the roots of the sacred tree in the only spot that he and Kagome knew about. He then took the shikon jewel and made his wish.

* * *

The girl woke up in a cold sweat, she had been having the same dream for years now and every time it haunted her. Kagome's heart ached, she longed to see him again.

'_Today will be the day._'

* * *

"He's harassing the villagers again," Miroku sighed.

"We can't kill him, he's still our friend, he's still Inuyasha," Sango argued.

"Can I try?" A familiar voice said from behind.

They turned around and stared in shock at the girl in front of them.

"Kagome…" Sango breathed.

"Where is he?" She ran out of the hut.

* * *

Inuyasha sneered in triumph while he watched the villagers run and scream. Then through the crowd he saw her, he blinked and she was gone. He started destroying anything that was nearby.

"INUYASHA! SIT BOY!"

His body slammed into the ground, his blazing red eyes calmed down and turned amber, but turned red just as quick.

She sat by his side while he snarled and growled at her. When the spell wore off, Inuyasha grabbed her, his claws pierced her skin, she bit her lip waiting for him to do his worst, but then he kissed her. Just as she relaxed and started to melt into him, he pushed himself away from her, wide-eyed before he ran off into the forest. Kagome sat staring at the spot where he had disappeared.

"Kagome, is it really you?" Sango placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Yes it is, Sango."

"But we thought you had died."

"My spirit never left, my love for Inuyasha was so strong that I was unable to move on into the afterlife. Then one day, I woke up. And I was alive again. But before I woke up, I was able to hear and watch Inuyasha every day for the past year. Mom didn't want me coming back, but I had to. What's wrong with him, Sango? Miroku tell me what happened!" She sobbed.

* * *

Inuyasha watched her from the trees. His glowing red eyes began to fade as a tear rolled down his cheek. His Kagome was back and she was _real_.

'_But she left you!_' yelled a voice inside. _'She left you to rot! To be killed! To live in pain!'_

"Stop it!" Inuyasha snarled holding his head. These voices had gone away before, but since the arrival of this girl, they came back and they caused him pain.

'_KILL HER!'_ another screeched at him. _'SHE BETRAYED YOU! KILL HER! Let her blood spill and wash over the earth!'_

"No! Never!" he cried. "I love her!"

'_If she loved you she would have never left you.'_

Inuyasha drew the tetsusaiga and stealthily made his way towards _her._

* * *

"Kagome, Inuyasha is no longer the hanyou you once knew and loved."

"That's not true Miroku! Inuyasha will always love me no matter what he is!" Kagome sobbed.

Inuyasha finally stepped out of the shadows with a hand extended towards Kagome.

"Ka…go…me…" he breathed.

She slowly turned around.

"Inuyasha?"

"Stay back Inuyasha! We won't let you hurt her!" Miroku yelled.

Inuyasha glanced at him, but then his eyes were back on Kagome and he continued to advance.

"Kagome, is it really you?" Kagome took a step back.

"Inuyasha, what have you done?"

Inuyasha's face twisted into a snarl as he swung his tetsusaiga.

"WIND SCAR!"

"KAGOME GET OUT OF THERE!"

Sango leaped into action and protected her friend.

"Sango! NO!" Miroku cried.

But it was too late. Inuyasha took a step back. Sango lay on the ground motionless. His eyes darted back and forth.

"It's okay, she's still alive!" Kagome said checking her pulse.

"My dear Sango, please live," Miroku whispered.

"Miroku, I-"

"Haven't you done enough Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned to leave.

"No! Wait! He didn't mean that!" Kagome called after him, running to his side, grabbing his arm. Inuyasha shook her off.

"He's right!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

Kagome shrunk back.

"Inuyasha, please."

"No, Kagome."

"Why did you do this to yourself?"

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks, "Because you left me. You promised you would stay with me, but you killed yourself! Dou you understand! You put a knife through your heart! You caused me, not to mention your mother, your friends, Shippou, Sango, Kaede, and Miroku, so much pain because of your selfishness!" He turned on his heel and started storming off.

"Me! I caused YOU pain?"

"Yes, you did!" he called over his shoulder.

"Okay let's talk about what you did to me!"

Inuyasha whipped around, "And what the hell did I do?"

"You told me that you hated me, that you'd rather be with Kikyou, that you wished I were dead!" She started crying recalling the painful memories.

"I never said those things Kagome," his tone softened as tears poured down her cheeks.

Two strong arms embraced her and held her close to a warm body. She buried her face into his chest and cried.

"It's okay! Really! I don't need any help with Sango!" Miroku yelled.

"Oh my gosh! Sango!" Kagome sniffed and wiped her tears away. "Come on!"

Inuyasha stood still.

"Inuyasha, come on!"

"I can't."

Kagome slipped her fingers into Inuyasha's.

"Please Inuyasha, come with us."

Inuyasha started growling.

Kagome pressed herself into Inuyasha and looked up at him with big brown eyes that pleaded to him. Inuyasha looked down and his eyes caught hers. Her gaze tore at his heart and his growling subsided. Inuyasha sighed heavily and gave in.

"Alright, I'll go."

Kagome's face broke into a heart-warming smile and she ran over to help Miroku with Sango. Inuyasha followed hesitantly. Miroku carried Sango through the village, Kagome not too far behind was walking next to Inuyasha whom the villagers stared at.

"Hold it right there, demon!"

A mob of angry villagers suddenly surrounded Inuyasha and Kagome with weapons of all kinds.

"You're going to pay for all the damage you've done!"

"Kagome, get back," Inuyasha put an arm in front of her protectively.

"Stop it!"

All eyes turned on Kagome.

"Just leave him alone, okay? He's with me!"

The mob stared at her in silence then slowly separated allowing them to pass by. Kagome held onto his hand tightly as they passed through the mob. Inuyasha thought that she would let go once they were through, but she didn't. Instead she held onto his hand the whole way to Kaede's and still didn't release her grip once they entered the hut.

"Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"Could you let go of my hand now?"

Kagome looked down and then turned beet red as she quickly dropped his hand.

"I…I…I've got to go!"

Kagome ran out of the hut and into the forest, she didn't know where she was going so she let her feet carry her. When Kagome finally stopped running she found herself in front of the sacred tree, _their_ tree. She sat among the roots and cried. No one came for her. So she cried even harder, then she noticed something odd poking out of the roots. It was the box she had instructed her mother to give Inuyasha in case she died. Kagome pulled it out and brushed it off.

"I see you've found my hiding spot," Inuyasha's voice came from behind the tree. He sat next to her emotionless.


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Okay so here's the scoop. I've been writing like mad but haven't really had the chance to type everything up. May 3rd was my 18th birthday and I had to take the AP Calculus test and then after school I went to church to do the power point for youth group and then I went to the opera Macbeth in Seattle.

May 19th is my Culminating Exhibition which all seniors taking Current World Issues have to do and May 20th is prom so I've been busy with that too.

My teachers have been piling on the projects! It's really a waste of time considering that we're GRADUATING in less than a month.

My last band concert is June 1st and graduation is on June 8th and then the day after I graduate I plan on getting a job. I took the SAT on the 6th and man was it easy. If you haven't taken it yet then here's some advice: BULK UP ON YOUR VOCABULARY! There's only one essay thank Kami, and there's like 4 math sections and the last five are a combination of writing and reading comprehension. By the way, dilettante is a dabbler of the arts and detrimental means injurious or harmful. Anyway, I will update soon! I promise! I have so much to type up it's not funny!

I'm working on a new story as well it's a Sesshomaruand Kagome pairing, something I've never done before. I don't know what to title it though I need some suggestions. Here's a little taste of it:

Kagome shivered and pulled the black leather jacket tighter around her small frame, her raven locks dancing all around her clouding her vision, the cold September air went through her and chilled her to her very core. It had been so long since she last returned to her time, all that had happened seemed like a dream. The time she has spent with her friends hunting down and collecting jewel shards, long chats with Sango in a spring that usually ended with Sango slapping Miroku or her having to sit _him._ A twinge of guilt came to her as she remembered all the times she sat him. It all seemed so far away now. But she still lived with her nightmare everyday. The end of her journies to the Feudal Era were still very fresh in her mind, heart and in her soul. She unconsciously traced the silvery scar at the base of her throat, a constant reminder of her pain. The final battle is still so fresh that she could have sworn it was just yesterday, but it wasn't. Five years had passed since she last returned to her time. But still...

Much love!

Brandtishot

PS

I'm seriously thinking about changing my pen name to something else.


	6. AN

Author's Note:

It has come to my attention that a certain flamer has deeply angered me and has caused me to stop writing for the moment. Now I know I have not updated lately but that is because I have been writing like mad and I'm moving and I've got college starting soon, but that doesn't mean I haven't forgotten about all my loyal fans. But according to someone, yashagirl1392, I can't write an ending. Well maybe because **IT WASN'T AN ENDING! IT'S A THREE PART STORY YOU IMBOCILE**. I will be sure to update by the end of August.

Sincerely,

Brandtishot


	7. MANY APOLOGIES!

I'm so so so SORRY I haven't updated in for freaking ever! I have been consumed with parenthood! My baby girl is now 7 months old and is absolutely adorable and pulling herself up now. So you can imagine me biting my nails every second of every day worried she's going to fall and hit her head.

I'm on hiatus unfortunately as far as my Inuyasha fanfictions go. I am deeply upset about this, but not to fear, if you have read Stephenie Meyers Twilight saga YAY! I finished reading it and I loved it! If you didn't that's okay too. I am writing my own saga finally. I have high hopes for it. I'm only posting the first five chapters though of each book on fictionpress. If I cannot get it published, please expect the whole saga to be uploaded online when I am complete. I am modeling my main character after Robert Pattinson, he's a cutie and funny to boot!! But anyways I would really appreciate it if you read it. I'm currently in the works of editing chapter four, I have written two different versions and realized I did not really finish the chapter. If I could get your opinions it would mean the world to me! That would men I could finally finish the chapter and move on. Not that I already haven't, I'm currently in the process of writing chapters that are further on in the book. **It doesn't matter what chapter you chose because it will not affect the book, but your opinion to me does matter seeing as I want to keep the story exciting for my readers.** I only have three so far out of 139 views in three days. It's quite sad actually.

The preview is down below, here's the link my faithful readers!!

http : / www . fictionpress . com / s / 2572335 / 1 / Plain

1. I'm pretty sure I'm insane

It's not like I was depressed or anything. I just felt like an empty shell of a human being; lonely, with no more inspiration for life and tired of being invisible. It was the monotony of things that started my outbursts if I had to guess. I don't really know. It could have been my mind playing tricks on me. But I did know this; as I opened the sliding glass door and walked outside into the September California evening, it was hot.


End file.
